


Jealous

by inksie



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 20:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksie/pseuds/inksie
Summary: Eli gets jealous of your best friend, Henry.





	Jealous

For years, you had lived with your best friend, Henry; you had known him since you were six, grown up with him and cheered him on in his successes, as well as comforted him in his failures and defeats. You loved him like he was family, flesh and blood; any person you dated had to get his stamp of approval, and any person he dated had to get yours, as there was no one who could come between you and your best friend. You were joined at the hip, always, bonded for life. But only one person had ever gotten Henry's stamp of approval, the one person who had stolen your heart for good: Eli; in fact, it was Henry that had set you up with Eli, as the two had worked together at one point, and you were so incredibly grateful to your best friend for that.    
But, there was a small problem: Eli wanted you to move in with him. It was an ideal situation, living with the one you loved, but you could only just afford your half of the rent with Henry, there was no way you could ever afford to move in with Eli, even if he did tell you that he was willing to pay it all himself; you were adamant that if there was a chance you would move in with him, you needed the money to do so.    
\---    
After being away filming for what seemed like years but was really only a couple of weeks, Henry couldn't wait to spend the night with you, catching up and finally being able to relax; he was sat at the breakfast bar while you sat on the counter opposite, smoking a cigarette and nursing a cup of tea. It was nice to have your best friend home again. Vengaboys songs were playing over the speaker in the corner, adding even more to the relaxation and tranquillity.    
"Wait there just a second," Henry told you, whipping out his phone and taking a quick picture before you could ask why, but when you did, he shrugged. "I missed my best friend, is that so bad?"    
You chuckled, shaking your head. "You're posting it on Instagram, aren't you?"    
He grinned a little, nodding. "Yep."    
You rolled your eyes at him, letting a smile slip onto your lips. "You are a genuine nightmare, Mr. Cavill."    
Henry let out a soft laugh, licking his lips and shrugging. "And yet, you're still my best friend."    
"For now, mate," you joked, smirking at him. "For now."    
\---    
Sat at home, Eli was going through various social media apps, seeing what everyone was up to as he took a break from his work for a few moments, he smiled at the selfies you had posted earlier, able to feel his heart thundering in his chest; but then, something caught his eye that made his jaw clench. A post, by Henry, on Instagram; it was a picture of you sat on the kitchen counter with a cigarette and a cup of tea that read: "glad to be home to the one person I can't live without". Sure, Eli knew that you and Henry were close, best friends since you were six years old, but something about the picture and the caption had a jagged jealousy tearing through his veins; shaking his head, Eli put his phone down, and looked over at Monkey, who was sound asleep on the sofa beside him, the sight of the sleeping dog made him smile a little as he got up and made himself a quick cup of coffee in the kitchen; when he returned, the jealousy once again crept up in the back of his head, and Eli found himself reaching for his phone and dialling your number. It took two rings before you picked up.    
"Hey, handsome."    
"Hey, beautiful," he sighed, relaxing a little at the sound of your voice. "I just wanted to ask, what're you doin' right now?"    
"Me and Henry are just chilling," you explained casually, "why, what's up? Do you want me to come over?"    
Eli shook his head. "No, I just... I saw the post." His voice dropped a bit lower and a bit rougher. "What's with the caption he put? Is there something I should know about?"    
You sighed. "No, Eli, look, me and Henry are best mates, and nothing more. He's been away filming for ages, and it's the first time we've seen each other since he went off, that's all. We're just sat in the kitchen, chatting. He's my best mate, Eli, you've got nothing to worry about. I love you."    
"I love you, too." He grumbled before you hung up.    
\---    
"What was all that about?" Henry asked once you put the phone down.    
"Eli," you told him, never able to hide anything from him for too long. "He's a little jealous because of that picture you posted of me, but it's fine."    
He raised a brow, head tilting to the side a little bit. "You sure?"    
You nodded, letting out a sigh. "Yeah. To be honest, I get why he feels jealous, but at the same time, I don't, y'know?"    
He nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I know... by the way, did that documentary series finally go on Netflix?"    
"The one about the missing kid?" You asked, and when Henry nodded, you shrugged. "I think so, why do you wanna go watch it?"    
\---    
You spent the better part of the night huddled under blankets with Henry, watching episode after episode and theorising what had happened within the case, but eventually, you both drifted off, only to wake up the next morning with an aching neck and stiff joints; you grabbed your phone, checking the time, it was nearing nine o'clock, so with a grumble, you shoved Henry to wake him up.    
"I was having the nicest dream," he complained. "You and Eli were getting married, I was your maid of honour-"    
"Before we talk about your weird-ass dreams, can we at least get a start on breakfast?" You chuckled, and as if prompted to do so, your stomach rumbled; groggily, he agreed, and after unlocking the front door, followed you out into the kitchen, sticking the kettle on and preparing two cups of coffee while you got the dog food out for Kal, who was wagging his tail excitedly.    
Once the dog was fed, you and Henry started making breakfast, just simple eggs, beans, toast and salmon, but for some reason, he had gotten the flour out, too; when you noticed, you begged him not to cover you in it through giggles, which worked until he scooped you up in his arms and dragged you away from the oven. It was at that moment that Eli walked through the door, intending to apologise for getting jealous the previous night, but when he saw how you and Henry were acting in the kitchen, it was hard not to get jealous.    
"Hey," you smiled, breaking away from your best friend and kissing Eli sweetly. "You came just in time, we're trying to make breakfast, if you want any."    
"I'm good, thanks," Eli said through gritted teeth. "Can I talk to you, alone?"    
Thinking nothing of it, you shrugged and lead him into your room, hoping that Henry didn't burn down the flat while left alone with the stove and oven; you closed your door gently. "What's up?"    
Eli swallowed thickly, trying to think of the right words to say. "What's going on between you and Henry?"    
You scoffed, rolling your eyes. "Eli, how many times do I have to tell you-"    
"That he's been your best friend since you were kids," he growled. "I know. But, it's kinda hard not to think that there's nothing going on when I walk in on him holding you and you laughing like an idiot."    
"How the fuck are you jealous?" You asked lowly. "You know that, at most, I love Henry like he's a brother. He's family to me!"    
"Don't give me that bullshit-"    
"It's not bullshit!" You defended. "Henry is my best mate in the entire fucking world! How many times do I have to tell you that?" Sighing, you ran a hand through your hair and turned away. "I can't believe you don't trust me."    
"I do trust you!" Eli argued.    
"Then why are you so jealous?" You nearly shouted, wincing a little at the volume of your own voice; Eli had no way of answering that, and shook his head before grumbling that he needed to clear his head. He stormed out of the flat in a huff, slamming the door behind him.    
\---    
A little while later, you made your way back into the kitchen, and ate your breakfast in silence before Henry cleared his throat and asked you what was wrong; he didn't mention that he had heard nearly everything that was said, thin walls were a curse.    
"Me and Eli had a fight," you explained with a sigh, "he's fucking jealous for some goddamn reason, it's like he doesn't trust me anymore and it..." you stifled a sob and shook your head as Henry cleaned up the plates and out them in the dishwasher before returning to your side.    
"Don't worry, (y/n)," he assured. "You two were meant to be together - you'll make up." Resting a hand on your shoulder, he offered a sympathetic smile. "How about we put on some Ice Nine Kills? They always cheer you up."    
You nodded, unable to speak out of fear that the dam would break; the first song that played was from "Every Trick In The Book", and was called "Star-crossed Enemies". You found strength in having your best friend right beside you, and managed to even sing about halfway through. "Don’t scream cause the show must go on. Though our fairy tale is ripping at the seams, but love doesn’t have to be something that we hide behind the scenes..."    
\---    
Listening to one of your favourite bands and being able to scream and let out everything inside you was cathartic, therapeutic, and eventually, you found yourself at ease; however, Henry was going on a date, which meant that you and Kal would be left alone - something you were happy about, but also saddened. You were happy because you knew some time by yourself was good for you, but you didn't want to be alone, not when you and Eli were stuck in a lover's quarrel; you didn't dare say a word to Henry, though, you wanted him to enjoy his night, you didn't need him worrying and fussing.    
"Are you sure you're gonna be alright?" He asked, putting the finishing touches to his look by combing his hair.    
You nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Some time by myself is gonna be good for me." You found it in yourself to smile. "Go have fun, enjoy yourself, mate, you deserve it."    
Henry nodded, offering a smile back. "You'll text or ring if you need me, right?"    
You rolled your eyes playfully. "You sound like a mum. Of course I'll text if I need you."    
Once goodbyes were said, you breathed out a sigh of relief; alone for the night, you cuddled up on the sofa with snacks and drinks, Kal laid down on the floor in front of you; you needed a distraction, and the first thing that came to mind was the classic horror 'Halloween'. Snuggling down, you allowed yourself to be sucked into the film, only to jump and nearly squeal when someone knocked on the door; Kal was up and wagging his tail at the door before you even got to it, and when you cautiously opened it, you sighed with relief. There stood Eli, smiling sadly and looking like he was exhausted; Kal trotted off into Henry's room, he had met Eli countless times and the excitement of someone at the door had worn off for the huge hound.   
"I wanna apologise," he began, "you and Henry are best friends, and I shouldn't be jealous. I acted like an asshole, I'm sorry." Holding out a hand, Eli sighed. "Can you forgive me?"    
You mulled it over for a moment before slowly nodding. "Yeah, I can forgive you... but only if you never get jealous of Henry again."    
He shook his head, grasping your hand tightly. "I won't... but, don't forget baby, you're mine, you belong to me."    
You swallowed thickly, biting back a soft moan. "Fuck, it's so hot when you say that..." quickly, you leaned up, your lips meeting his, it didn't take long for things to get heated, Eli pushing you inside gently and guiding you towards the sofa, his lips never leaving yours until he had you pinned beneath him, panting and needing more.    
"You think it's hot when Daddy tells you that?" He asked lowly, hips grinding into yours as you gripped his arms and nodded, so needy to have his skin on yours that you couldn't speak. "Words, baby girl, use your words."    
"Yes," you squeaked. "Fuck, yeah!" You couldn't stand the lack of friction, bucking your hips into his and trying to create some, even of a little, friction. 

Pressing a sweet but lustful kiss to your neck, Eli brought his hand down to the waistband of your jeans, tugging at it teasingly. “What do you say we get rid of these, baby girl?” 

You nodded, telling him exactly what you wanted in a quiet voice; his hands were quick to get you out of your jeans, tossing them onto the floor and soon chucking your panties and shirt and bra along with them. Eli snaked down your body until his lips were on your inner thigh, teasing you as he kissed the soft, sensitive, skin. “Daddy, please, need you, need you now.” 

Oh, how he loved to hear you beg, it was all he needed to run his tongue through your folds, making you moan and yelp while grinding your hips; he reached up a hand, holding you down by the waist as his tongue continued to lap at your flesh until he couldn't help himself. When Eli sank his tongue into you, you nearly screamed from the sheer ecstasy, but then his tongue rolled and coiled, hitting your sweetest of spots, and you lost it, calling out his name loudly and drowning in the fantastic feeling of his lips and his tongue; you gripped onto his hair, making him grin as he continued to please you. But then, he stopped, right as you were about to find your release, he pulled away, teasing you with his free hand but also keeping your waist down, he found your clit easily, and toying with the stimulated nerves. 

“That's it, baby,” Eli growled lowly, using his fingers to bring you to your release, slowly. “Cum for Daddy like a good girl.” 

What came out of your mouth was nothing but gibberish laced with curses and swears that made Eli moan softly as he felt his cock harden; when at last your walls clenched and your juices began to flow and spill, he used his fingers to ride you out through your release before he went down once more, lapping at your folds to get a good taste of you. 

You were shaking and panting as you looked up at him, eyes wide and lustful. “Please, Daddy, fuck me.” 

Eli could only chuckle as he clumsily tore off his clothes, discarding them in a pile right beside yours; you licked your lips at the sight of him so hard, barely able to control yourself. Kissing you harshly, Eli had his forearms on either side of your head as he allowed you to wrap your legs around him. “Are you sure, princess?” 

Swallowing thickly and trying to gain your breath, you nodded. “Very sure. Please, Daddy, please.” 

A wicked smirk crossed his lips as he pushed inside of you with a grunt and a soft growl, his hips snapping against yours as he delivered harsh and powerful thrusts that had you arching your back and scratching his arms as your hips bucked wildly into his, completing the symphony of skin; a string of curses and moans left Eli's lips as he harshly pounded into you, with howls, you sang a song of pleasure as you once more lost yourself in the ecstasy and lust that drowned you so harshly and sweetly that you couldn't help but to cry out and let the world know. 

“Fuck,” Eli cursed, clenching his jaw to try and quiet himself. “Kitten, you feel so good, wrapped around Daddy's cock.” 

You let out a guttural moan at his words, you knew that Eli knew that when he praised you it only drove you further and closer to the edge, and you would have been lying if you said your release wasn't far away, just within your grasp already. “Fuck, Daddy, don't stop, please, don't fucking stop.” 

“That's it,” he growled, leaning down to kiss your neck and bite and suck at the skin, marking his territory. “Beg for Daddy to make you cum.” 

“Please,” you whined, voice leaving you as your release approached and strangled you. “Please, Daddy, make me cum, just for you, only for you.” 

Bringing his lips to your ear, Eli made sure his voice was quiet and clear as he whispered, “cum for Daddy, baby girl, scream my name and let everyone know who you belong to.” 

That was the straw that broke the camel's back as you loudly exclaimed his name, your walls clenching around his cock as he continued to thrust into you, your chest heaving as you found your release; with your orgasm, came Eli's, his thrusts and pounding became sloppy and uncalculated as he rode both himself and you through your releases, allowing your juices to mix with his seed until you were both finished; pulling out, Eli kissed you sweetly one last time, and told you he loved you, which made a smile spread across your lips as you kissed him again. 

“I love you, too.” 

\--- 

After a quick shower, you and Eli snuggled up on the sofa, with you in his arms tightly and securely; it was getting late, and Henry still wasn't home, so you knew you could spend some quality time with the man you loved. 

“I'm sorry for getting jealous earlier,” Eli whispered, licking his lips as he looked down at you. “I acted like an asshole, and I'm sorry… I trust you more than anything, (y/n), I'm sorry.” 

You shook your head, kissing his neck softly and sweetly. “It's fine, really. I know you know I love you, and I know that you love me, and that's all that matters, right?”

“Right,” Eli nodded, a small smile coming to lay across his lips. “But to make up for it, do you think I could stay the night?” 

“I mean, I don't think Henry's coming home,” you chuckled with a shrug. “So, fuck it, yeah.” 

“I love you.” He told you quietly, kissing the top of your head. “So fucking much.” 

“I love you, too,” you whispered, reaching over and grabbing the television remote. “Wanna watch Friday the 13th with me?” 

Eli nodded, still smiling. “Sure, baby.” 

Comfortable silence filled the room while you and Eli watched the infamous Jason Voorhees run around killing lustful teenagers and adults, eyes glued to the television until the credits rolled; Eli looked down at you, then, and tried not to grin when he saw you sound asleep, your head on his chest and your arms wrapped tightly around one of his. 

  
  



End file.
